There are numerous flow splitting devices known in the art, and in many instances, the particular arrangement for feeding pipes and distribution conduits is not critical. However, where the feed to the flow splitting device is a multi-phase flow, the configuration of the flow splitting device is more significant to achieve comparable (i.e., near-equal) composition of the resulting divided streams.
For example, as described in WO 2004/113788, a phase separating element is provided from which two or more distribution conduits draw the split feed. Alternatively, a weir or sump may be coupled to the feed pipe together with a bypass line to accommodate and obviate maldistribution as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,415,195 and 5,218,985. Similarly, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,469, orifice plates in the distribution conduits together with bypass lines may be used to accommodate and obviate maldistribution. In still further known devices and methods, a pre-separator vane and respective nozzles in the distribution conduits can be implemented to increase homogenous distribution of the phases as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,032. Specific pipe arrangements with control valves as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,218 may also be employed.
While such known devices and methods typically provide at least some advantages in splitting two-phase flows, several drawbacks nevertheless exist, especially where the two phase flow comprises two or more phases with considerable difference in density. Thus, there is still a need for improved devices and methods to split flow of materials having different densities into two or more streams of comparable phase composition.